Doctor's Orders
by Cee5
Summary: One evening, as he was taking care of papers after a long day at work, John receives a late night visit. Sherlock's attraction for John only increases when he sees him wearing his lab coat, and he can't disguise it. John is amused and he will take action accordingly.


I started writing this for an AU exchange until I realised I was not writing an AU. Since I was already doing it I decided to finish it either way. It's just smut for smut without a lot of plot. I am not used to write this sort of things and yes, I am terribly ashamed, but I still hope you all enjoy it. Be kind!

* * *

John was finishing filling in some papers after a day at the practise. He stopped for a second, rubbing his eyes with the tip of his fingers and yawning, before going back to his papers.

It had been a hectic day and he was tired, his head was starting to hurt too. He had had five coffees during the afternoon but it still wasn't working. He heard his assistant pacing from one side to the other, which meant she should be getting ready to go home. He was proven right just a few seconds later, when there was a knock on the door, and with John's permission, she peeked in.

"I'm ready to go home," she said. "Do you need anything else?"

John smiled, tiredly.

"No, I'll take care of the rest. I'm almost done, at any rate."

His assistant smiled back. It had been a long day for both of them.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow. Everyone else is gone as well; do you want me to lock the front door?"

John shook his head.

"No, I shan't be long, just ten more minutes and I'll leave."

"See you tomorrow, then."

With a last smile his assistant closed the door behind herself and John heard her footsteps on the tiled floor. There was a heavy thud as the front door was closed and then, silence.

John drank a bit of water from the bottle placed on top of his secretary and then sighed. He might be a bit more than ten minutes, he realised.

He was immersed in work again when a low thud at the door made him raise his head, startled. Looking at the clock he realised it had passed almost half an hour since his assistant had left the place, and he decided that he was better off leaving the paper work to be taken care of the following day. It was his free day but he better come by the practise and do it with a clear mind.

He had no idea who it might be at this time, but he sure hoped no urgent patient had taken advantage of the unlocked front door. He opened the door of his consultation room just slightly. On the other side was a face he recognised well.

"Sherlock?" he asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Sherlock had his hands inside his pockets. John opened the door, an invitation to let him in the consultation room and Sherlock answered, following John inside.

"I came to see what was taking you so long. You said you'd be home around ten, it's almost eleven."

Strangely, he seemed to say that as a complaint, as if John had promised he was going to meet him at that time.

"I ended up with more work than I was expecting. You know, doctor's life."

John smiled, leaning onto his secretary, crossing his arms. Sherlock nodded.

"Was there a murder? A client?" John asked.

"No. I was just bored."

John couldn't help but notice the good look Sherlock had given him, from head to toe.

Sherlock realised John had noticed his scrutiny and turned around ninety degrees, blushing. It was hard to ignore how dashing John looked wearing his lab coat, stethoscope professionally still placed around his neck. He picked up a stack of informative papers, trying to find anything to do.

The whole day, since John had left the house, Sherlock had been thinking about him and all the things he would like to do to him. He knew it was ridiculous, and he honestly didn't know how these thoughts had started, but as much as he tried he had been unable to stop them as soon and they came to his mind. In most of those fantasies John's consultation room played an important role and Sherlock wondered if he was losing his mind completely.

John smiled crookedly, observing Sherlock's crimson cheeks and understanding he was obviously embarrassed and aroused. Turning around to avoid facing John hadn't done much to conceal that. The good thing was that Sherlock's clear state of excitement was making John strangely horny. He was tired, for god's sake; he should want to sleep, not to suddenly want to ram Sherlock against a wall.

This wasn't new though, and John wondered if Sherlock had ever realised it before. Sherlock was prone to walk around the house naked all the time, which didn't help stopping the flow of inappropriate thoughts. Actually, that was quite likely what had made the thoughts begin to start off with.

"Do you want me to examine you?"

John's voice was assured, playful. He knew exactly what he was doing and he no longer cared about the outcome. It might be awkward if he had interpreted Sherlock's arousal wrongly, but he was way past caring. There was a lot of frustration there as it was. So this was bending or breaking for them.

Sherlock was about to look at John, taken aback by the question, but a devilish smile spread on his face, so he faced the wall instead, turning completely away from John now.

"Do you want to examine me?"

Sherlock tried to fight back the laughter, closing his eyes and clenching his teeth at how ridiculous that sounded. He had never played this sort of games, and he wasn't sure if he knew how. He heard John stepping forward but stopping shortly and returning to the same position.

"Turn around."

John's voice was a commanding one. Sherlock put on a serious expression and then turned on his heels, facing the doctor.

John had leaned against the table again, and he gazed intently upon Sherlock. His gaze stopped on Sherlock's crotch and Sherlock looked at his feet, embarrassed. This was ridiculous; he usually was good at controlling his emotions and physical needs. He couldn't even remember the last time he had had the desire of masturbating, although thinking about John the whole morning should have been a good reason to make him start again. His arousal now was uninvited and uncommon.

John paced in his direction, and got close. Still not invading Sherlock's personal space, but barely.

"I think there is something to be examined there." John said, and he looked pointedly at Sherlock's pants again, licking his lips as he did so, locking eyes with him right after.

Sherlock parted his lips at the intensity – and meaning – of that gaze. His heartbeat was accelerated now.

John paced forward, fear be damned, and raised his head, talking on Sherlock's ear.

"Would you like me to take care of that?"

Sherlock almost moaned with the question alone, closing his eyes for a second as John's voice reverberated lowly in his ear, making him feel chills all over. He swallowed and John saw his Adam's apple moving as he did so, Sherlock's jaw clenching at his words, as he usually did when he was trying to focus, but unable to.

"No use trying to hide your state now, genius. So you might as well relax."

Sherlock gasped as he felt John's hands rubbing at the bulge on his pants.

"So, how is this going to go? Do you want me to examine you? I am a very good doctor." John added, with a demanding tone to his voice.

If there was one thing Sherlock didn't like was to be told what to do, or to be ordered around in any way. Well, at least he didn't, up until now. John seemed to be an expert at being in command. That shouldn't come as such a surprise to Sherlock. 'Oh captain, my captain,' he thought.

"I doubt it." Sherlock managed to say as John's hand rubbed against his prick over the light fabric of his trousers.

John pulled away for a second.

"Oh."

The sound came from Sherlock, who was enjoying John's touch and did not expect him to stop. John removed the stethoscope from his neck, placed it on his secretary and then began to remove his lab coat.

"Don't," Sherlock took a step forward now, trapping John between himself and the secretary. John frowned. "Don't take it off. Not the lab coat."

John frown was still there but it was quickly substituted by a very different expression.

"Someone's got a kink, I see." He said.

Sherlock blushed again, looking down, and his eyes set on John's trousers and he raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"Like what you see?" John inquired and he placed both hands on Sherlock's arse, pulling him close, roughly. He raised his face to Sherlock and Sherlock understood the cue as John licked his lips again, looking at Sherlock's own lips.

Sherlock leaned over to kiss him and his tongue felt John's immediately. They kissed fervently, breathing fast and Sherlock thrust his hips gently against John, unable to control himself. John's hands moved upwards. Sherlock was holding John's face between his hands and he let go, as John removed his coat, letting it fall onto the ground. Then John's hands moved downwards again, fidgeting with his belt and shirt, removing all of Sherlock's clothes with expert movements.

"Undress me." John got away from the kiss just long enough to pronounce the words and Sherlock didn't retaliate. He too found John's belt and he undid his trousers, feeling John's arousal against his cold fingers, separated only by the fabric of the pants. John was wet already and that made Sherlock want him even more. He had never done this before and suddenly the realisation hit him like a blow to the stomach. He pulled away suddenly.

John was left there, mouth agape, still clutching at Sherlock's naked torso.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, his frown deepening.

Sherlock shook his head.

"Yeah. It's just…"

Sherlock looked at John, waiting for him to understand.

"You're not sure you want to do this?"

"I do!" Sherlock said, a bit too fast. He cleared his throat. "I have never. Not with someone."

John smiled in relief, understanding. He grabbed a bit of Sherlock's skin between his fingers and then closed the distance between the two again.

"I'll treat you nicely," He promised, and Sherlock laughed at the pun, relaxing a bit more. "Sit down." John asked, and Sherlock sat on the chair standing right behind him.

John removed his lab coat, then his shirt and tie. He then sat on top of Sherlock, grabbing his hair with one hand, and tracing Sherlock's shoulders with the other.

"If you want me to stop, or if you're not comfortable, tell me." He said.

Sherlock nodded and when John resumed the kiss he held him, running his fingers down his spine.

"Yes, that's good," John whispered, grinding himself against Sherlock. "Do you like this?"

Sherlock nodded, moaning as John's mouth found his way down his neck, biting and licking lightly. John's erection was rubbing against his, making him uncontrollably horny. Instinctively he grabbed John's buttocks and pressed John's cock against his with back and forth movements, thirsty for more.

"Hmm, yes, that's good." John whispered, biting Sherlock's ear now and running his left hand down his chest.

John's hand removed Sherlock's pants out of the way and Sherlock looked down, watching as John stroked him once.

"Ah, oh, please."

"Enjoying the treatment, genius, are we?"

Sherlock moaned again as John's hands ran up and down, more carefully at the shaft. Sherlock looked down, and with a resolute but careful movement he reached to John's pants as well and removed his cock from within, mimicking John's movements.

"Hmm, god, you learn fast."

John grinned and then took Sherlock's hand, their cocks rubbing against each other, wet and throbbing. Sherlock was observing it all, taking in the way John reacted to every single thing now, still panting against each other as their mouths met again.

John kissed Sherlock's chest, licking his nipples on his way down and then he kneeled down on the floor, without stopping stroking Sherlock with slow movements. He looked up and Sherlock was observing him, hands pressed against the chair.

"Put on your lab coat," Sherlock asked. "And wear the stethoscope around your neck."

John grinned and released Sherlock for a moment, obliging.

"Like this? You like seeing me dressed like this?"

Sherlock nodded, pressing his lips together and John looked intensely at him, licking the tip of his member. Sherlock threw his head back at the electrifying feeling that came with it, and John started to suck him, feeling the thrusting movement that was Sherlock's response to this. Sherlock looked at John's neck and removed the stethoscope from there and then he placed it carefully around John's head, pushing upwards and downwards, setting John's pace. John used his hand up and down along with his mouth until Sherlock was right at the edge of coming. He then sat on top of Sherlock again, avoiding touching him there. He kissed his shoulder again.

"Do you want me inside you?"

The words were blunt and direct enough. Sherlock was looking at him, sweaty, his hair falling all over his forehead. He nodded.

"I do." Sherlock responded.

John got up and he extended his hand in front of Sherlock. John interlaced his fingers in John's and the doctor pulled him closer, kissing him longingly this time. He would have to be patient with Sherlock; he didn't want to hurt him.

"Lay there," John said, indicating the small bed placed against the wall, at the corner of the room. "I need to fetch something."

Sherlock acquiesced and paced away, sitting on the bed, as John opened a few drawers until he found what he was looking for. He realised the door of the consultation room was still opened but he didn't care. If anything the low but still eminent risk of being caught made it all more fun.

He walked towards Sherlock, wearing nothing but his lab coat. He placed a hand on his face, tracing his jawline.

"You sure about this?"

Sherlock nodded.

"Yeah." He acquiesced, pressing his face against John's hand, answering to his touch, eyes closed.

John put the flask of lube on top of the bed and then started to kiss Sherlock again.

"Turn around," he whispered. "Let me know if you like what I am doing."

Sherlock made as he was asked, spreading himself on the bed. John climbed onto the bed as well. He laughed.

"On your hands and knees, genius, or there's no room for me. It's a small bed."

Sherlock turned crimson and placed himself as directed, holding the metal bars of the bed in front of him for support. John kissed the bottom of his back, biting here and there and then licked Sherlock's butthole. The response was immediate, with Sherlock moaning at the touch and grabbing himself instinctively.

"Is this good?" John asked.

Sherlock seemed to be unable to speak, so he nodded instead, his chest going up and down, he was breathing heavily.

"More." He pleaded.

John acquiesced, his tongue playing around it, his arousal throbbing again with the noises Sherlock was making. God, he was so horny he wanted to shove into Sherlock over and over again. He took it slowly, though. He grabbed the lube and poured a decent amount onto his fingers and then he played at Sherlock's entrance, inserting one finger, slowly. His heart was pounding inside his ears. Sherlock was fighting the urge to stroke his own prick, whispering words of encouragement that John wasn't sure were directed to him or Sherlock himself. He inserted a second finger and he knew he was hitting the right spot when Sherlock started to move his hips against him.

"John, please, please, I want you."

That was what John needed to hear. He grabbed the lube again and lubbed himself up, then he used both his hands, spreading Sherlock's buttocks to the side. Sherlock was shivering with anticipation. John put the tip of his cock in slowly, moaning as it slid gently inside Sherlock, the slight friction making him roll his eyes. He pushed in a bit more, trying to gauge Sherlock's response to that. He pulled out.

"You okay like this?" He asked.

Sherlock's knuckles were white from the pressure he was doing, clutching at the bars of the bed still. Sherlock turned his head to the side, making the best he could to face John. He nodded and opened his mouth with a forward motion. John answered to the silent request, kissing him.

"Get inside me, doctor." Sherlock whispered, then played with John's tongue a while longer.

John got away from the kiss, used more lube and then thrust in with an even but soft movement. Both he and Sherlock groaned at the same time, different types of pleasure, as John put his whole member inside Sherlock. He then started moving in and out with slow movements, never removing it completely, touching with the right inclination at Sherlock's prostrate. Sherlock was whimpering at each momentum, moving his hips backwards to meet John's thrusts. John grabbed Sherlock's staff again, trying to focus on all he was doing and Sherlock's hand closed around his own, guiding him. The bed was moving with them, the metallic bars crushing against the wall. John increased the rhythm of his thrusts, his hand and Sherlock's following right after.

"Oh, this is so good."

The words came from Sherlock, and John realised Sherlock didn't know he was speaking out loud.

"You like it, genius?" He asked, without stopping.

"Yes, oh, yes!" Sherlock answered, biting at his own arm, too aroused to pay attention to anything else. All he cared about was how good John's cock felt inside him, ramming against him, in and out, making him whimper at each new intake. By now John was losing his mind and Sherlock knew he was just about to come. So he decided to do his share. "Oh, doctor, you're so good at this. Oh, yes, fuck me. Oh, you're so good at fucking me. Hmm, I'm going to come so fast."

John let go of Sherlock's cock and grabbed his hips, grinding his teeth together. God, he was not sure he could take it for much longer. At each new jolt he felt his heart throbbing inside him, everywhere.

"You're so beautiful from up here," John whispered. "Come for me, genius. Then everytime I'm working I'll look at this bed and think about how I fucked you and how good that felt. And then I'll get home and I'll ram you on the floor again until you beg for mercy. Come for me. "

Sherlock was whimpering, stroking himself. John felt him shiver underneath him as the orgasm hit him hard, making him lose control. Sherlock held the bars or the bed tightly, trying to steady himself, calling John's name, telling him how good he was, and that was enough to get John off. He came inside Sherlock, feeling him so tight around him, spasms taking over his body too.

John held on to Sherlock and suddenly he felt Sherlock falling on the bed, taking him along. John fell on top of Sherlock, relaxing, still inside him. He lay there for a while, listening to Sherlock breathing unevenly, soft moans still escaping his lips from time to time. They were both a mess of sweat and bodily fluids, all tangled up in each other. John kissed Sherlock on the back, breathing more evenly now.

"You okay?" He asked.

Sherlock nodded and then tried to look at John but he couldn't move. John smiled, pulled out of Sherlock gently, and kissed him on the back again, and Sherlock finally turned around. They gazed at each other for a long time, and John removed Sherlock's wet hair from his forehead. He realised he was still wearing his lab coat, so he removed it, pulling Sherlock closer to hold him. Sherlock sighed.

"That was a good treatment." He admitted.

John's laughter resounded through the walls of the consultation room. He kissed Sherlock one more time.

"Well, I recommend a dose of this at least once a day." John teased.

It was Sherlock's time to laugh.

"I'll follow the prescription to the letter, doctor." He said.

"Good, genius."

Later on, when they got home, tired but satisfied, Sherlock made sure John knew that he really intended to stick closely to the prescription. After all, it was doctor's orders, and only a fool argues with his doctor.


End file.
